Aodhnait Floinn
Aodhnait Floinn is a first-year dual blade weapon at the DWMA and is partners with Serena (Who is MIA at the moment). Is in the EAT Class and is a one star weapon. Appearence and Personality Aodhnait is fair skin, almost albino, with a few pale scars along her arms and leg from her stepmother. Aodhnait also keeps a small red fox pendent that belonged to her childhood friend, on her at all times, never letting anyone touch it. Standing only at 5'1, is is quite short for her age however she has a quite large chest for her size(D's). Her hair is a blackish brown color with dark red undertones that comes down to her shoulder blades. It is normally kept up in a pony tail with two small strands of hair framing each side of her small sharp face. It is held up a bright red hair clip with small silver rhinestones given to her by her late mother, but is sometimes worn down but not often. Her, eyes can be light hazel brown to a dark brown depending on light and mood. Aodhnait is small in body size with lean muscles. Normally she would dress in jeans and a long sleeve top when not in her school uniform. She can also be found with a strange talking fox kit named Carell most of the time who she calls brother. Aodhnait has a quiet way about her, hardly speaking in front of groups of people she is claustrophobic and prone to have panic attacks around groups of strangers that rush at her. However, despite her quiet personality she is quick to anger and lash out if she feels threatened or see another person harming another (ether it be a witch or human) and will not back out of a fight. The few that are close to her are able to see her true personality of a sweet happy girl and can be very protective of the one she is close to. Backstory Born in England, Her mother passing her weapon blood down to Aodhnait, however her mother died in childbirth giving birth to her little sister when she was 7. Her father works as the British ambassador to Canada so he travels a lot so is almost never home. Aodhnait raised in the countryside by her abusive stepmother. Growing up she was blamed by her stepmother, for her only childhood friend's death. In truth, it was a complete accident, how he died, when Aodhnait unintentionally stabbed him when they had gotten into a fistfight when she was eight. This is also how Aodhnait found out she was a weapon. Aodhnait still carries the guilt of his death with her often causing her to have nightmares and lack of sleep. Bearing the brunt of her stepmothers abuse to protect her little sister, she has grown to become untrustworthy of people, while also afraid of getting too close to someone out of fear of hurting them. Aodhnait chose to leave her home to come to the DWMA out of hope to learn to become stronger to help protect her baby sister and others she cares for. (Whom is now decased.) Aslo it has come into light that she also has her twin brother, Cerell, soul inside her soul that takes on the form of a two tail fox the size of a two story fox. But that is it is Cerell more adult half, while his childish half is inside the body of a small red fox in the real world. Abilities As a demon wepon Aodhnait takes on the form of two dual blades. However she does know some boxing skill as well. She is also fluent in English, an ancient form of Gaelic, and has basic language skill in French and German. *'Fire-' Thanks to her demon Aodhnait can form fire to come out of her baldes when a resonace has happened. Little is know baout this abillity and the exstent she can use it. However it has been shown that she can heat up her blads to slice through harder to cut items. *'Herbal Knowledge-' At a young age she was trained in everything herbal. She is a master of the subject, and has been shown to be able to identify herbs at a glance. Mostly she uses this knowledge for mixing teas that can have a positive effect. However she does have a large knowledge of poisonous herbs to the point where she can make something to counter most poisons. Often she will carry a large worn book around that hold information on almost every herb and plant. This was given to her at a young age by the witch Rosina and her mot her shortly before her passing. *'1ist Soul Resonance-' At first level resonance she is able to tap into her fire. At this level she can heat up her blade up to a high temperature point that can cut through almost anything. *'2nd Soul resonance-' at 2nd level resonance her weapon form grows larger, thinner and sharper. The blades also turn a purple hue. She is able produce flames that cover her blader that can be flung off her blades for a long range attack.' *''shadow dancer- When both her and Cerell are resonaced together,t''he blades will shrink slightly and become sharper, covered in a black aura. This form of resonance allows Serena to turn invisible and soundless for three turns every three turns. *'3rd Soul Resonance'''-W''hat happens in the 3rd level of resonance is still unknown. '' *''Magic- 'When Serena is in her witch form she can pump her wind magic into her blades to make for more powerful attacks. *Genie Magic- 'Since she had performed instrumentally with Jack, she now has a small sliver of magic wavelehgh in her soul now. She can now use this to fly (Max speed is 118mph) and perform small illusions. '''Kishin egg count- 13' 1-A Trip Back Home. 1-A Tourist Looking For Help. 1- A Doll That Sings Of Murderous Intent? 1- Trip To South America! 1- Back to Russia 1- To Germany 1- Walk the Plank! 2-Montana 4-Australia Time!